


Initial Meeting

by Imitari



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitari/pseuds/Imitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impression of the Strahl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a paragraph.

Too expensive, they said. Too complex. Judge Bunansa did not hear them. The roar of her engines was not the stately pulse of pragmatic military equipment. It was a thrilling purr of technomancy, magick and machine intertwined. He could hear the possibilities in that thrum. He saw in the sweeping wings a daring bit of engineering, not frivolty. The military argued with the designers. Ffamran placed one gaunleted hand on her smooth belly, felt her shiver for the sky, felt her call to him, asking him why it was she was here when she belongs there and he knew, instantly, with perfect clarity, all the possibilites in her were for him only. She would not survive here. They were dismissing her even now, denying her future, such a useless prototype, a waste of resources. She didn't understand them and they her. But he knew. He understood. She heard his whispered promise and she whined at the delay, but she understood. She saw. She would wait for him.


End file.
